


Driftwood's Angel

by CuddlyKillers (EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe)



Series: Cuddly Killers [1]
Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, filthy fuck man is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/CuddlyKillers
Summary: Otis Driftwood x Female!Reader [NSFW] [SMUT]You're his and his alone, to do with as he pleases, but you've both grown comfortable with your relationship and dare you admit it you enjoy his lustful touch - but then something unexpected happens that someone honestly should have seen coming...
Relationships: Otis B. Driftwood (House of 1000 Corpses)/Reader
Series: Cuddly Killers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115792
Kudos: 14





	Driftwood's Angel

“Fuck Otis, oh my god!” You let out while gasping for breath, his swollen cock plunging in and out of your dripping cunt. Precum leaked down your bare thighs as he held you down, your body bent over his bed and your naked ass perky and red from his rough hands spanking and grabbing. “Yeah that’s right baby, fuckin’ say my name honey!” He grinned, his dick slowing slightly but his strength punching harder into you. 

The bed frame squeaked and squealed under you as your hips bruised from impact into it’s side. You moaned, sweat rolling down your skin as you felt him ooze more precum into you. It overfilled your small hole, leaking back out and sliding down to mix with your own juices. “Fuck it baby, your cunt filth is gettin’ everywhere.” He growled, leaning over you and grabbing your chin in his hand. His lips to your ear he hissed, “You’re so damn good, Angel.” He held you like this as he quickened his pace again, your eyes rolling back in your skull. “Otis! Otis, please!” You begged, his sex feeling oh so good but painful as he overworked you. Your own pussy cum all over both your bodies from the countless orgasms he forced from you, as a physical reminder to how hard he was working your body as his own living sex doll. 

Otis’ eyes flashed to his door as you both could hear another house resident moaning, no doubt pleasuring themselves to the sounds he was forcing from you. “You here that, Angel? It ain’t just you and I havin’ a good time around here cuz of that pretty little voice.” He hissed into your ear again, your body buckling as another orgasm threatened to wave over you. It was bliss, filthy dirty bliss as he force fucked you raw. Your body was a shivering, sweaty, cum covered, and bruised mess - but he still wasn’t done with you yet. You were almost there, so close to that sweet sweet release when he slowed down, his rod somehow getting even harder, you didn’t think it was possible but it felt like he was getting even bigger. 

“Oh god, fuck me Otis!” You begged as he slowed his humps and began fidgeting his fingers around your wet clit. “Yeah that’s it baby, beg for it sugar.” He prompted, playing with you more. You gushed more juices out and down your skin, getting his dick even more slick as it slowly slid deeper inside you and back out, slowly punching at your walls. “Please! Fuck me, god damn it Otis please!” You begged, arching your back to perk yourself up for easier access for him. “Come on, you can do better than that.” He insisted, you looked back over your shoulder to him, your hooded eyes meeting his. You could barely hold yourself up, you were a mess and in heat. You didn’t understand how he could do this to you, turn you into an animal greedy for his lust and starving for the crashing of climaxes only he could submit you to. “Otis…?” you begged, through flushed cheeks and big eyes. “Say it.” He demanded, sliding two fingers inside you alongside his dick which had come to a full stop. You begged with your eyes to not have to say it, it was a thing you knew he loved but that scared you to no end. 

Oh but god you needed the release, you needed to let go and embrace the orgasm bubbling inside you, you needed him to finish fucking you, you needed him so desperately you would do anything. “Cum in my fuck hole, Otis! Cum in me, honey! Please, for the love of god cum in me!” You let out, collapsing onto the bed and burying your face in the sheets as you held tight to the mattress. His thick long and rock hard cock rapidly started beating into you again, the sounds of your juices smacking about between each other's skin was enough to make your pussy muscles squeeze tighter than you ever thought they could. Your mouth hung open as your lips glistened and your tongue hung out, your eyes glazed in a daze of the orgasmic bliss Otis pushed into you. His voice was husky as he panted behind you, his moans of pleasure pulling your lips into a lazy smile as he grunted profanities at you, “Fuck you, you fucking bitch! You sweet wet cunt, fuck you! Fuck you!” he grunted in the heat of the moment as he reached his own climax, his cum suddenly spurting inside you as he plunged so deep it made you let out a sound of pain. 

He rode you a few more humps as he fucked each and every wave of cum out of his dick and into you, white fluid leaking out of your hole from overflow. You fought to catch your breath as you laid still, allowing him to finish. Once he was done he let himself collapse on top of you, your naked filthy bodies one on top of the other as you both worked to catch your breath. “God damn, you’re too good of a fuck, sweetheart.” His tone was more gentle now. You smiled, exhausted beneath him. “You aren’t so bad yourself there, either.” You playfully replied, still struggling to compose your breathing. He let out a breathy chuckle as he reached under you and took your breasts in his hands, you nearly purred from his warm touch on your body. Was this love, you wondered?

[more to come...]


End file.
